Faeries
Faeries. (Shamelessly taken from http://www.d20pfsrd.com/extras/community-creations/black-flame-studios-lab/races/fairy/ with some edits for balance) Relations: Bubbly and kind, fairies try to get along with anyone, no matter how scary or evil they may look. While this leads to their death sometimes, this thought never really crosses their mind when talking to gargantuan dragons or when inviting orcs to games of tag. Physical Description: Tiny fey with beady eyes and strange multicolored hair, fairies appear almost exactly similar to human children or gnomes, save for their incredibly small stature and big grins. Fairies,also suffer from an genetic trait among their bloodline; where only around one in every 100 faeries are born a genetic male. Adventurers: Fairy kind does not live for very long, often dying before their human friends even reach adulthood. This, however, is a very big incentive for them to start adventuring because they have only so much time to do so. Fairies often become Sorcerers, Paladins, or even Swashbucklers. Fairy Age: Fairies mature completely around 5 years old, and live up to around 30 years old. The oldest ever fairy was recorded at 35 years and 7 months old when she died. Alignment and Religion: Fairies’ good nature and happy-go-lucky attitude leads to most of them becoming Neutral Good, however those with a more devious sense of humor and more ties to the dark fey end up as Chaotic Neutral or Neutral Evil. Ability Score Racial Traits: Faries are nimble, both in body and spirit, but their form is frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Cha, and -2 Constitution. Size: Fairies are tiny sized, and gain a +2 size bonus to Dexterity and a –2 size penalty to Strength. Fairies gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Fairies take up a space of 2-1/2 feet by 2-1/2 feet, so up to four fairies can fit into a single square. Fairies have a natural reach of 0 feet, meaning they can’t reach into adjacent squares. They must enter an opponent’s square to attack it in melee. Since they have no natural reach, they do not threaten the squares around them. Other creatures can move through those squares without provoking attacks of opportunity. Type: Fairies are Fey with the Fairy subtype. Low-Light Vision: Fey can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light Base Speed: Fairies have a base land speed of 30 feet. They attain such speed with short legs by hovering above the ground. This allows them to pseudo-fly. They ignore difficult terrain and can float above liquids without making contact, such as water or magma. They cannot hover above holes or gaps. Languages: Fairies begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Fairies with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Gnome, Elven, Protean, Celestial, Auran, and Aquan. Racial Traits: Fey Damage Resistance (3 RP): DR/5 cold iron. Hatred (0 RP): Members of this race gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls and AC against cats and other small felines. Sociable (1 RP) 1: When members of this race attempt to change a creature’s attitude with a Diplomacy check and fail by 5 or more, they can try to influence the creature a second time even if 24 hours have not passed. Variant Racial Traits: Can be traded for any trait(s) of equal or lesser value as indicated. Curiosity (2 RP) 4: Members of this race are naturally inquisitive about the world around them. They gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) become class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. Finesse (2 RP) Members of this race receive Deadly Agility as a bonus feat. Swarming (1 RP): Members of this race are used to living and fighting communally with other members of their race. Up to two members of this race can share the same square at the same time. If two members of this race that are occupying the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares Silver Tounge (3 RP) Members of this race gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature’s attitude, they can do so up to three steps up rather than just two. Emissary (1 RP)Once per day, members of this race can roll twice when making a Bluff or Diplomacy check and take the better roll. Favored Class Options: Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. Arcanist: Add 1/6 to the number of points the arcanist gains in her arcane reservoir each day. Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to the barbarian’s trap sense. Bard: Add +1 to the bard’s total number of bardic performance rounds per day. Bloodrager: Add 1/4 to the bloodrager’s effective class level when determining the power of her bloodrager bloodline powers. Brawler: Increase the number of times per day the brawler can use martial flexibility by 1/4. Cavalier: Add +1 to the cavalier’s mounted base speed. In combat this has no effect unless the cavalier has selected this reward five times (or another increment of five). If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains this bonus to its speed. Cleric: Add +1/2 to the cleric’s channeled energy total when healing creatures of the animal, fey, and plant types. Druid: The druid gains energy resistance 1 against acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the druid selects this reward, increase her resistance to one of these energy types by +1 (maximum 10 for any one type). Druid: The druid’s animal companion gains 1/4 point of DR/cold iron (maximum DR 5/cold iron). If the druid replaces her companion, the new companion gains this DR. Source PZO1135 Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting a dirty trick or steal attempt. Gunslinger: The gunslinger reduces the amount of time needed to restore a broken firearm using the Gunsmiths feat by 5 minutes (maximum reduction of 50 minutes). Hunter: Add DR 1/magic to the hunter’s animal companion. Each time the hunter gains another level, the DR increases by 1/2 (maximum DR 10/magic). If the hunter replaces her animal companion, the new companion gains this damage reduction. Inquisitor: Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting inquisitor spells. Investigator: Add one extract formula from the investigator’s list to his formula book. This formula must be at least 1 formula level below the highest level the investigator can create. Kineticist: Gain a +1/2 bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive skill checks against creatures with the elemental subtype matching the kineticist’s primary element. Source: PRG:OA Kineticist: Add a +1/6 bonus on combat maneuver checks attempted as part of a substance infusion. Source PZO1135 Magus: Add one of the following weapon special abilities to the list of weapon special abilities the magus may add to his weapon using his arcane pool: defending, ghost touch, merciful, mighty cleaving, vicious; allying, conductive, corrosive, corrosive burst, menacing. Once an ability has been selected with this reward, it cannot be changed. Magus: Add 1/2 of an illusion spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list that isn’t on the magus spell list to the magus’s spellbook. The magus treats this spell as if it were on the magus spell list at the same level as on the sorcerer/wizard list. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the magus can cast. Source PZO1135 Medium: Gain a +1/2 bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive skill checks against spirits, undead, phantoms, and creatures native to the Astral Plane. Source: PRG:OA Mesmerist: Increase the number of mesmerist tricks the mesmerist can use per day by 1/3. Source: PRG:OA Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s Acrobatics check bonus gained by spending a point from his ki pool. A monk must be at least 5th level to select this benefit. Occultist: Increase the duration of the occultist’s minor figment by 1 minute, and increase the total concealment miss chance from the occultist’s distortion resonant power by 2%. This doesn’t increase the maximum miss chance. Source: PRG:OA Oracle: Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). Psychic: Increase the total number of points in the psychic’s phrenic pool by 1/3 point. Source: PRG:OA Ranger: Add DR 1/magic to the ranger’s animal companion. Each additional time the ranger selects this benefit, the DR/magic increases by +1/2 (maximum DR 10/magic). If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new companion gains this DR. Rogue: The rogue gains a +1/2 bonus on Disable Device and Use Magic Device checks related to glyphs, symbols, scrolls, and other magical writings. Rogue: Add 1/4 to the Perception and Disable Device DCs of traps the rogue creates. Source PZO1135 Shaman: The shaman gains 1/6 of a new shaman hex. Skald: Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting skald spells. Slayer: The slayer gains 1/6 of a new slayer talent. Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Spiritualist: Add 1/6 to the shield bonus granted to the spiritualist while under the effects of either spiritual interference or greater spiritual interference. Source: PRG:OA Summoner: Add +1 hit point to the summoner’s eidolon. Swashbuckler: Increase the number of times per day the swashbuckler can use charmed life by 1/4. Vigilante: Gain +1/2 on Bluff checks when attempting to tell a lie that would be true from the point of view of the vigilante’s current identity. Source PZO1134 Warpriest: Add 1/2 to the result of the warpriest’s channeled energy when healing creatures of the animal, fey, and plant types. Witch: The witch gains 1/6 of a new witch hex. Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Category:Race Category:Homebrew